


Let the floodgates break

by KaiZer



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: After war gundam pilots, Angst, BDSM, Comfort through hurt, Dungeon, Duo's a dom to escape his feelings, M/M, Master/Slave, Older gundam wing pilots, Post-Endless Waltz, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiZer/pseuds/KaiZer
Summary: In a pleasure den of sin on Colony 2, one ex Gundam pilot has mastered the art of escaping his past. He has performed acts of pain and pleasure on countless men, giving them release from the hardships they suffer. All to escape his own past.Nothing can startle, rattle or shake the dungeon master Shinigami. He is the ruler of his domain and all who enter it are his willing playthings. Until a new submissive enters into his dungeon and he is thoroughly shaken... What happens when he allows himself once more to feel for someone? After all this time?
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Let the floodgates break

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an "Angst" one-off prompt from my fiance but when it took on a life of its own it's turned into a multi-chapter. I will be uploading the rest as soon as possible.

The Dungeon was as chilly as ever - the masters of Colony 2 sector 9's Pleasure house liked to keep it that way. It caused those they kept chained there in a state of constant cold discomfort, rising goosebumps to their bare skin and letting the masters see their plaything's breaths easier as the faintest of puffs left them as they panted. 

Duo Maxwell - or Master Shinigami, was not one to go against the rules of the Dungeon. It was simpler to go through a few hours of discomfort himself than have to argue over raising the temperature in his private playroom. He had been considering getting a space heater for himself, but he did like the sight of the people he played with, shivering as he entered.

"I don't need them to be cold to make them shiver."

He liked to tell his fellows as he bragged about what his skills were. He knew that many of his usuals began shivering in anticipation the moment they heard his heels hit the stone hallway outside, that shaking crescendoing into full out trembling with the first touch of his crop to their flesh. 

And Duo loved watching the way their breaths hitched as they waited, eyes covered, arms chained above their heads as he teased the firm leather over them. Duo started the same way, running his crop over their spines and arms before removing all touches.

He never spoke to them, and it was one of the oddities that he liked to say was part of his unique style. Duo had a reputation as one of the harsher masters of this particular den of pleasure. He had men coming from all over the colony - and even from others, he was proud to know, to visit him. 

It had all become such a boring thing to Duo up until last month. That was the first time that he found "Yuen" hanging in his chains. And from that moment on, he had become inspired once more to research and learn new things to improve his skills. He did that regularly; however, he had lost the drive with the usual people that came into his grasp. The challenge long dead, and Duo just went through the regular motions of bringing the customers to the brink of pleasure-filled agony that made them feel alive.

Nothing filled the void in his soul anymore, not their screams of ecstasy nor their sobs of cathartic release any longer. He had given up on ever finding anything more than professional completion in the knowledge that he had done an excellent job.

That was until sub Yuen - as he had put on his application the first day he had come into the playroom. Yuen was a stoic male in nature, his expressions guarded and almost impossible to see through. The fact that the man was a god in physic once he had removed all of his clothing was something to enjoy. 

This fact wasn't what drew Duo to him, however. No, it was the way the man's back arched in pain as Duo struck him, not away from the blows as many would but instead towards it. Yuen was seeking something in the pain that he needed. Some desperate aching release that he couldn't get anywhere else and Duo was all too happy to oblige. And the fact that Yuen had never once cried out or made any sound other than the guttural grunts that came from a person as the strikes landed only enticed him more.

It had been five weeks today that the chance to break the male open appeared. Eager to bust him open like a pinata with much sought after candy inside. Tonight he would pry that male's voice from him. It had become somewhat of an obsession with him - and had been the drawing point towards all the research he had been doing in recent weeks.

Duo could only imagine how deep that voice must be. He couldn't see the man's eyes, so he didn't have the faintest idea of his exact ethnicity, but he just knew it would be something other than the norm for Colony 2.

Duo stepped to the front of the pale-skinned male and reached out to run his gloved fingers over his chest. Twisting at his nipples and smirking at the grunt of pleasure that poured out behind the man's teeth. That was the closest he had ever gotten, and he loved it. It was something that sent a thrill through his spine and woke the part of him that made Duo burn with want for the man. Something he knew he should not have, should not allow. How could he possibly be a master if he was to let this man into his desires so significantly that he wanted nothing more than to break his own rules and rip this blindfold off of him?

The thought followed as he let his fingers trail up the man's powerful jaw to tease at the ropes that he had used to secure the blindfold in place. He wanted to see the eyes of the man that had filled his fantasies for so many days, and he wanted to know the kind of look he would give as he did these things to him.

It was becoming a desperate need that Duo could barely restrain any longer. Shaking his head, he let his hands drop and instead stepped around to bring his crow down on the back of the other's perfectly formed ass. Watching as the white globe became a sweet little pink in colour and then steadily grew to a darker shade. Duo loved how Yuen arched against the chains to press into the touch of his crop. He loved that he spread his rippling legs wider and arched in such an enticing way. 

Duo loved every movement the other male made as he lost himself in the art of bringing the crop down over his back, his ass, his thighs. Watching the pale skin become nothing more than a crisscrossed railroad for his abuse. Duo felt his heart soring at every grunt and simultaneously plummeting at every pound of his heart. Duo Maxwell had come into this session, knowing that he would have to end it. He would have to release this man from any visitations to see him as he had become far too attached to him.

Duo had long ago made it a very intent rule that he was never to feel anything for his clients. It was too dangerous for not only himself but the client. He didn't want to lose anything that would give him the ability to keep a clear head in the acts they were enjoying here. And he had started to feel the taboo feelings of longing that would belie everything he built up here in this place.

He wanted to lay this man down on his sheets away from the dark and grunge of this place and see him in among his black silk sheets instead. He wanted to see his eyes lit with pleasure as well as pain. He wanted to see the look he would make when he slid onto the cock that Duo had spent many hours torturing. He wanted to feel him filling his ass up and the bliss that he would feel connecting with someone else for the first time in so many years.

He longed for such a connection, and something about this male told him that he would understand Duo on a level far beyond the basic ones that most who tried to court Duo Maxwell outside of this Dungeon could.

"Nantekotta!"

The sound of that voice breaking through the sudden silence of the Dungeon froze Duo in his tracks as he stared at the male's body in absolute astonishment. Panting in the chains, thrashing and heaving, the male in front of him was murmuring something in another language, was that Japanese?

Duo did not care. He wanted desperately to hear more of it as he licked his lips and stepped around to tap his crop twice under the other's chin. A silent signal for "repeat it."

"I... said. "oh god."

The rumble of that silken voice brought a shiver to Duo's back as he realized that he was as lost as Duo had feared he would be at hearing it. He could not help but close his eyes, and he slowly allowed himself to drop to his knees as he gripped the straining tool jutting out of the man's hips.

That word became the mantra for the next thirty minutes as Duo indulged in something he had never before allowed. He wrapped his lips around the massive cock and sucked like it was his first meal. He did not stop even when his jaw began to ache, and he had devoured many loads of the male's cum into his stomach. 

The alarm to tell them both that the session was at an end broke Duo out of his daze. And he almost wanted to break all protocol and stay where he was, cock down his throat, and the client lost entirely in lust.

Instead, Duo managed to pull himself from the man's length. Stepping behind him to press his chest against his bleeding back - he usually never broke skin unless the client requested it as something they wanted. He reached around him, closed his gloved fingers over the aching cock and began to stroke the taller male vigorously. Rewarded as those heated moans filled the room once more. Duo did not stop until he had brought the man to climax one last time.

Duo released him and leaned in to kiss the back of the other's neck. He never did this either, but it would be the last time he ever allowed this particular client to book with him. 

"Sayōnara" 

Duo blinked, hearing the whisper. The man never spoke before that night, so it was almost startling to hear him say this much. There was something about the word he didn't' understand, and yet his chest tightened painfully hearing him.

This pain didn't stop him from leaving the room as he always did. It was the assistant's job to unchain the client, help them clean up, and give them any aftercare they might require. It was to prevent any clients from becoming too attached to the masters.

Leaving in more of a hurry than any other night, Duo found himself rushing to his dressing room. He didn't stop until his door was solidly closed behind him, and he was leaned back against it. And only then did the tears fill his eyes as he let himself slump to his ass, arms around his knees as he buried his face in them. 

Sobbing was not something Duo ever allowed of himself, but here he was, unable to stop the tears that ran down his cheeks for a man that had come into his life only a short five weeks ago.."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out other fics I've done and Tumblr only ficlets at https://kaizerswrittencorner.tumblr.com/  
> Check out for Twitter for updates on when I'm posting and other creative things: https://twitter.com/Kai__Zer


End file.
